Big Mistake
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari and Davis have a great marriage, but one mistake and one thing Kari says might change that and affect the whole family


It has been 25 years since Malomyotismon was destroyed. All the digidestine were living in peace. Right now Davis and Kari were watching a movie with their sons Musuko and Koji.

"Okay you two time for bed." Kari said.

"Oh come on Mom." Musuko said.

"Musuko listen to your mom." Davis said.

"Night." Koji said.

"Yeah night." Musuko said and Kari gave them each a peck on the head.

"You think we should go to bed too." Kari said.

"Maybe." Davis said.

"What are you thinking about?" Kari said.

"Well why go to bed when we can just go right here." Davis said as he leaned Kari back. When it got later Musuko was coming down the stairs, but missed Davis and Kari on the couch with Davis in boxers and T and Kari in a bra and panties and were kissing. Musuko went into the kitchen and grabbed some milk and burped.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"I'll go find out." Davis said. He went into the kitchen and saw Musuko. "Oh Musuko." Kari mouthed oh my God.

"Hey Dad." Musuko said.

"What are you doing up?" Davis said.

"Just getting some milk. What are you doing up and in boxers?" Musuko said.

"Oh I heard something and just came to check it out." Davis said. "Come on back to bed." Kari grabbed a blanket and covered herself and Davis brought Musuko to bed.

…

The Next Day

Musuko and Koji were having some breakfast.

"Davis we need to talk about last night." Kari said.

"Hold on." Davis said. "Koji, Musuko are you done with breakfast?"

"Yeah." Musuko said.

"I'm done." Koji said.

"Okay then can you give me and Mommy some privacy." Davis said.

"If you're going to kiss no problem." Musuko said and they left.

"Davis we need to talk about last night." Kari said.

"What's to talk about?" Davis said.

"Davis what if Musuko saw us." Kari said.

"He didn't see anything. He must have went left when he got down the stairs." Davis said.

"Davis this is serious. I don't want to end up scarring my children." Kari said.

"Okay just calm down honey." Davis said.

"Davis we have been doing the same thing for years. Ever since we got married." Kari said. "No wonder Ross keeps making those jokes about a third."

"How was I suppose to know Musuko would come down? I was just trying to let the two of us have some fun." Davis said.

"I know, but that's not what this is about." Kari said.

"Then what is this about?" Davis said.

"I'm saying you have to be more careful." Kari said.

"Me?" Davis said starting to get irritated.

"Yes you. When you want to do it in bed that's fine since the kids don't come in there, but you have to be more careful when we aren't in the bed room." Kari said.

"Hey don't sell yourself short. I didn't hear any complaints the past 7 years." Davis said.

"It's great and all, but you were getting carried away." Kari said and both of them started raising their voices. For the first time they were actually having an argument.

"It's not just me. There are times when you lure me in." Davis said.

"Don't raise your voice I don't want the kids to hear." Kari said.

"Oh Musuko hardly even listens to us anyway." Davis said.

"Davis all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. It's like you haven't changed." Kari said.

"I haven't changed. What about you?" Davis said. "You still don't like the dark. You're still so nice that you don't do anything scary for Halloween. You haven't changed that much either and you know what last night was a huge mistake." Then Kari just snapped with him saying she hasn't changed and for yelling at her.

"Well you know what my biggest mistake was, marrying you." Kari said and that shocked him. Then Kari realized what she said. "Davis I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." However Davis just walked away with his head held low. "What have I done?"

…

The Park

Kari took Musuko and Koji to the park and there she met up with her old friend Ross.

"Hey Kari what's up?" Ross said.

"Hi Ross I need to talk to you." Kari said.

"Hi Ross." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko. Hey Koji how's my favorite godson." Ross said.

"I'm your only godson." Koji said.

"So Kari what did you want to talk about?" Ross said.

"Ross Davis and I got into an argument." Kari said.

"Oh there's a headline for the news." Ross joked.

"I said something I shouldn't have." Kari said.

"Kari this is Davis. He can't stay mad at you. What did you say?" Ross said as he took a sip of his soda.

"I told him the biggest mistake I ever made was marrying him." Kari said and Ross did a spit take.

"What! Who are you and what have you done with Kari?" Ross said. "Kari how could you say that?"

"I didn't mean it. I was mad since he said I haven't changed and he was yelling at me." Kari said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Musuko said.

"Well for one they could get a divorce." Ross said.

"What's that?" Koji said.

"It's when two people who are married don't want to be married anymore." Ross said. "It's when one leaves and it seems mostly likely to be your Dad."

"Daddy maybe leaving." Koji said.

"It will also affect the two of you." Ross said.

"Us?" Musuko said.

"Since they had you guys one of you could be leaving with your Dad." Ross said.

"Ross what do I do? How do I fix this? I don't want a divorce." Kari said.

"I don't know." Ross said. Kari knew if Ross didn't know then nobody could even Sora since he knew as much as her.

…

The Motomiyas

It got later and Kari just got home. When she went upstairs she saw that Musuko and Koji were by their bedroom door.

"Mom Dad won't come out." Musuko said.

"What do we do?" Koji said.

"You guys just go to bed. I'll try to fix this." Kari said and they went to their rooms. When Kari went in she saw that Davis was lying on their bed. "Davis."

"Kari." Davis said.

"Davis please just listen." Kari said. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I know what I said and I know I can't take it back, but I don't want you to leave. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Kari began to tear up. "If I let you go then that would be the biggest mistake I ever made. Please don't leave me." She began to cry, but then felt Davis's arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Davis said. "I don't care how mad or sad you make me. I love you too much. The only time I ever want to be separated from you is when one of us is dead like I said in our vows, death till us part, but like I said that is the only time I ever wanted to be separated from you."

"Really?" Kari said.

"Really. I love you too much to leave you." Davis said.

"I love you too." Kari said and they kissed. Davis then began to unbutton her shirt and tossed it down. Davis carried her to their bed and set her down. It got later and Kari was relaxing on the bed in her undergarments. Davis was kissing her stomach. "Davis that tickles." Davis kissed his way up to her face.

"I love you." Davis said.

"I love you too." Kari said and they kissed. When it was morning Davis and Kari woke up under the sheets with Kari on top. "Morning my handsome husband."

"Morning my wonderful wife." Davis said and they kissed. Down in the kitchen Musuko and Koji were waiting for their parents.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Koji said.

"I don't know, but they just might tell us today." Musuko said.

"Morning boys." Kari said.

"Morning." Davis said as they came down in robes and they thought it was weird how happy all of a sudden they were.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" Kari said.

"How about pancakes." Davis said and Kari wrapped her arms around her.

"Sounds great." Kari said and gave him a peck.

"That's a good sign." Koji said.

"Whatever Mom did last night worked." Musuko said. The mistake has been corrected. "Now maybe they can tell me about this weird dream I had about them kissing on the couch in their underwear." Well almost.


End file.
